


Doctor Who Imagines

by ineffably_sherlocked



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Exploring the TARDIS, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, No Smut, Pining, Relationship(s), Roommates, TARDIS Rooms, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffably_sherlocked/pseuds/ineffably_sherlocked
Summary: I 100% take requests!! If you want to request a plot/pairing, type it in the comments and I will try to write it within a few days. It really helps!
Relationships: Amy Pond (Doctor Who)/Reader, Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Jack Harkness/Reader, Rose Tyler/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor/Rory Williams
Kudos: 19





	Doctor Who Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> You and Clara are settled on the sofa in your shared living room, a half eaten Hawaiian pizza sitting on top of the coffee table.
> 
> Word count: 199

"You know I love you and would do anything for you, but if you ever order another pizza with pineapples on it we are 100% done." You joke, picking the fruit off your pizza slice.

"Oh come on, it can't possibly be that bad?" Clara asks, a pained look in her eyes.

You can't help the grin that forms on your face while you lean forwards to capture her lips in your own.

"I'm only joking, Clara. As long as it makes you happy, you can have as many pineapple pizzas as you desire."

This makes her chuckle.

"Only if you pay for them." She remarks, eyes now glistening with joy.

You tackle Clara, causing her to fall back on the sofa. She takes you down with her and you're both a laughing mess, arms wrapped around each other as you slowly start to doze off.

Your mind wanders to the unfinished pizza that was still in the middle of your living room. It would probably be cold and disgusting by the time you both woke up, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. At least now you would have an excuse to throw it out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short (unlike Clara herself), but I had this idea at about 2am and I couldn't go to sleep before writing it.  
> All I could think of while writing this was how my heart was about to explode from how cute it is 😅♥️♥️
> 
> (Next chapter coming sometime next week)


End file.
